Tulipanes y Promesas
by El ojo de pandora
Summary: nos volveremos a ver es una promesa


**Bien! Sean bienvenidos! Esta es mi segunda OTP hetero, la primera es Pruhun, la verdad espero que les guste a mi me dolio el tan solo escribirlo, aunque perdon si hay faltas, por otra parte acepto criticas tomatazos, amenazas(¿?) lo que sea, solo disfrutenlo**

**Advertencia: …ninguna solo que quizas lloren un poco.**

**Consejo: leer con esta cancion: **

**Tulipanes y promesas**

**La chica estaba tendida en aquella cama de hospital, tendida sin moverse, sumida en hermosos recuerdos mientras las horas pasaban, ella podía escucharlo, podía hacerlo así como también percibir el calor de la mano sosteniendo la suya, cuanto había querido ese tacto. " perdón" quería poder susurrar o decir en ese instante aunque no podía hacerlo.**

**-sabes hoy los chicos estuvieron haciendo nuevamente travesuras, sabes siempre Gil se mete con Eli creo que le gusta tu que piensas? - no había respuesta mientras el castaño sostenía con firmeza la blanca mano que contrastaba con su piel tostada. Se notaba los ojos de aquel verde oliva con una notoria tristeza mientras apretaba aun mas ese agarre - despierta, todos queremos volver a juntarnos yo... deseo volver a estar contigo ..- susurro conteniendo el llanto mientras temblaba de la impotencia.**

**-Jaja no debo llorar ¿verdad? Después de todo fue una promesa, que nos volveríamos a ver, y tu...tu siempre cumples tu palabra – decía sonriendo melancólico, recordando aquellos momentos con su querida amiga.**

_"Era un dia normal en la escuela, no había nada nuevo como siempre sus amigos y el estaban planeando como hacer alguna travesura, después de todo el Bad Touch Trio, era imparable siempre unidos en sus aventuras, mientras parecía que seria como otra clase aburrida y sin nada nuevo hasta que la profesora ingreso cada uno tomando su lugar en sus respectivos pupitres._

_Bien alumnos, espero que hayan hecho la tarea de Fisica que les entregue – se escucho varios murmullos y quejas – pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien que nos acompañara dese ahora – en eso la puerta se abriría dejando pasar a una niña de cabellos rubios una graciosa cinta en su cabello atando este, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras era presentada_

_-Ella es Emma Vanderhoeven, viene de Belgica espero la hagan sentir comoda - nadie dijo nada algunos chicos silbaban mientras la niña reia como si nada - puedes sentarte a lado de Fernandez – el chico estaba como siempre despistado hasta oir su apellido volteando se quedo algo sorprendido al mirarle, penso que seria igual que todas las demas niñas aunque algo en el se habia movido sin saber que podia ser aquello, hasta que se sento a un lado suyo_

_-Mucho gusto, soy Emma y tu? – decia la niña con una dulce voz mientras el castaño sintio las mejillas algo calidas_

_-Antonio – decia sin mas, mientras ella reía un poco_

_-un gusto, ojala y nos podamos llevar bien- comento la belga, mientras este se reia algo, las horas habian pasado se notaba que la joven entendía muy bien la clase que al español le costaba fue asi como esta comenzaría a ayudarle y no tardaron mucho en formar una amistad entre ambos."_

**-Si, si te hubiera detenido, si yo… yo… te lo hubiera dicho –**

" – Emm! Vamos! – decia Antonio mientras tomaba su mano guiando a la chica en medio de un espeso bosque

-Jefe ¿donde me lleva? , ¡ no deberíamos estar aquí! Ademas mi hermano se enojara conmigo y peor contigo si nos descubren– declaraba la rubia a medida que avanzaban.

-¡No te preocupes! Además sabes que siempre estarás a salvo conmigo recuerda que te prometí que te protegería – sonriendole ampliamente mientras un rubor iba apareciendo en las mejillas de la rubia, quien sonrio para asentir presionando la mano ajena para asi correr ambos hasta que escucharon unas voces.

-Se tardaron! – gritaba un rubio con un acento frances

-Ksesese ya pensamos que quizas estaban en una cita- dijo el albino mientras ambos chicos se sonrojaban, pero la risa se apago por el golpe de una sarten contra el prusiano.

-No los molestes Gil!-

-Aaargh! Porque tenias que golpearme?!- decia molesto mientras una castaña le enfrentaba

-Porque te lo merecias por idiota!-

-Marimacho!-

-Imbecil!-

Fue asi como ellos seguían discutiendo

-oh mon dieu, esos dos nunca cambiaran – decia el francés acercándose a los otros dos

-Uh? Jefe que es esto?

-No se lo dijiste mon ami?

-Uh? –mirando curiosa a ambos mientras el castaño le soltaba, para asi ver una gran casona algo vieja como abandonada en medio de ese lugar

-Esta es nuestra nueva base! – menciono el español con gran animo

-Ksese asi es ahora seremos mas grandiosos claro no tanto como yo, yo siempre sere mas grandioso que todos ustedes-

-Sigue soñando- susurro la castaña-

-Callate Hedervary!-

-Callame Beilschmidt-

La chica sonrio, mirando a aquel grupo mientras sin mas ahí seria el lugar que ahora todos podrian compartir entre ellos, ese era el sentimiento que hacia mucho no sentia el de un verdadero hogar."

**El joven miraba a la chica ahí acostada era difícil creer que hacia ya años que estaba asi, cuantas cosas habían pasado cuantas cosas había esta perdido, mientras el esperaba paciente que despertara, habia visto como crecia como la cuidaban, pero el solo queria volver a verle sonreir era tan difícil cumplirle ese capricho?**

**-...Sabes Lovi tambien te extraña, jaja aun lo molesto que cuando despiertes le cobraras ese beso que te pidió cuando eramos mas pequeños lo recuerdas? Siempre te portaste tan bien con el, como si fuera tu hermano pequeño, realmente… realmente extraño eso… extraño esos dias con todo el grupo juntos… Emm vamos despierta… ya..ya haz dormido mucho…- comento el joven mientras depositaba ahora unos bellos tulipanes en un jarron a un lado de su cama era realmente triste.**

_" – Emma! - gritaba el castaño, mientras habia una gran tormenta , se habia esterado que su amiga se habia escapado de su casa cuando recibieron sus padres la llamada preguntando si se encontraba ahí.- Emma! - insitia, dirigiendose a donde solian reunirse llegando totalmente empapado, hasta ver a quien buscaba - Emma que haces aquí?! Porque huiste?! Sabes lo asustado que… - no pudo seguir cuando ella le salto abrazandole echandole al piso llorando_

_-Emm? – confundido sosteniendola_

_-Jefe, me ire..n..no quiero irme, no quiero separarme de ustedes – gimoteaba mientras este quedaba sorprendido_

_-eh?! Te iras?! Pero..pero porque?!-_

_-Mi..mi padre consiguió un mejor trabajo en america… nos iremos en dos dias, yo..yo no quiero irme…no ..no quiero! – decia con las lagrimas en sus ojos mientras este le estrechaba sintiendo un trago amargo por la noticia ambos estaban empapados, tantos años de amistad, y ahora.._

_-Tranquila Emm, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver ademas podremos escribirnos no? Yo, yo prometo que siempre estaremos juntos a pesar de la distancia… asi como tambien los chicos- la chica asintió mientras lloraba"._

_Habian pasado aquellos dias cuando miro a su amiga con aquella mochila, todos se habian reunido, Eli lloraba y decia que solo era una basura en el ojo mientras Gil le molestaba un poco, Francis te habia regalado unas flores, mientras el español hizo un puchero por esto, Lovino era el menor entre todos y la abrazo llorando diciendole que la odiaria si llegaba a olvidarse de el a lo que ella le acompaño en su llanto aunque prometio nunca hacerlo._

_Jefe – dijo la chica acercandose a el_

_-Uh? – sorprendido cuando le habia llamado sumido en sus pensamientos._

_-nos volveremos a encontrar verdad?-"  
- claro-"  
- promesa?-"juntando los meñiques sonrieron"_  
- si hubiera sabido que esto pasaria nunca te hubiera soltado- menciono mientras este veia a la chica sumida en aquel sueño profundo - te hubiera dicho lo que sentia…y aun siento…- _" – Madre! Que paso?! Porque?! Porque Emma?! - decia el niño alterado, mientras su madre le abrazaba con fuerza, todos habian ido, un accidente, habian tenido un accidente camino al aeropuerto, los padres de su amiga no sobrevivieron su hermano estaba con varias heridas y ella… ella ahora estaba en coma, no era justo porque ella. El chico se aparto de su madre mientras todos iban a donde decian ella estaría_ _-Toño! – gritaba la mujer, mientras el español corria hasta el cuarto mirando a la belga, ahí dormida parecia que cualquier momento despertaria._ _Emm! Despierta! Lo prometimos! Prometimos que nos volveríamos a encontrar no?!... despierta! – exigia, mientras los medicos lo iban sacando de ahí estando este con lagrimas en los ojos - yo…yo .. yo dije que te protegeria! –"_ te falle, no.. no pude protegerte, no pude… Emm, algun dia podras perdonarme? – menciono el castaño, ya se notaba la edad en el unos 20 años quizas, a su lado habia una pareja llorando amargamente siendo Elizaveta y Gilbert, hacia unos años habian empezado su noviazgo, mientras un frances abrazaba a su prometida Francis habíase comprometido con una joven chica de su nacion Jeane, por otro lado ahí estaba Lovino, el italiano intentando contener las lagrimas, ese dia estaba lloviendo. -Emm dime, ahora estas en paz?..- menciono el mientras todos iban marchandose de aquel lugar hasta dejar un hermoso ramo de tulipanes, sobre una lapida que tenia tallado "Emma Vanderhoeven, nunca te olvidaremos" con la fecha de su muerte. El español habia estado presente, ese dia que la maquina hizo aquel sonido en un pitido que dejaba claro el fin de todo, habia visitado a la belga año tras año esperando que despertara, pero por un momento sintio paz, al recordarla cuando noto una sonrisa dulce en sus labios al estar dormida, dijeron que solo podia ser un tic y nada mas los doctores el no lo creia. - siempre te amare y recordare – sintio una brisa como una caricia suave y calida por sus cabellos y mejilla - algun dia… te lo dire de frente cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en una promesa… - dejo caer las lagrimas con una amplia sonrisa algo le deica que ella podia escucharlo y eso le bastaba ahora… después de todo algun dia quizas no en esta vida pero si una proxima podrian estar juntos… ~FIN~ 


End file.
